letterkennyfandomcom-20200213-history
Tanis
Tanis is a recurring character on Letterkenny appearing in Seasons 1, 2, 4, 5, and 7, as well as the Halloween and Christmas specials. She is portrayed by Kaniehtiio Horn. Biography Tanis is the tough, no-nonsense leader of the Natives, who sometimes refer to her affectionately as "Auntie Tanis." She brings the group out to intimidate Reilly, Jonesy, and the other Letterkenny Shamrocks when they come to the Rez for a game; fear of her BFIs ("Big Fuckin' Indians") had already given some of them "the Native Flu" . She sells cigarettes in Letterkenny, admitting it is not a "politically correct" market but justifying it as the proceeds go to improving the lives of people on the Rez. She negotiates a deal to sell cheap cigarettes to the Skids, provided they do not resell them; when they discover the Skids are cheating them, she initiates "the burning of Letterkenny" until they are compensated . When the campaign burns down the produce stand, Wayne and the Hicks prepare for a fight. They offer $5,000 for them to leave town, which she agrees to, but before leaving, cruelly belittles Stewart, provoking Katy to kick her, setting off a donnybrook anyway. Wayne secretly hands her the money, and she adheres to the ban . Reilly and Jonesy ask the Hicks for backup when they are scheduled to return to the Rez, this time with the Letterkenny Irish to play the senior Natives. Tanis accosts them outside the arena with a crew of BFIs, and while a few of them attack, she holds back. It emerges that the Letterkenny ban has left them low on funds for the community. Young Dustin importunes for a baseball mitt. Wally talks about the barrenness of the pantry at the elders' lodge. When Wayne is unsympathetic, Tanis produces a three-legged dog—and then another three-legged dog. Wayne agrees to let them sell in the farmer's market parking lot on Saturday mornings . They get together and Tanis gets pregnant , but she has an abortion. Things are quiet for a while, but when Shyla and Shania pull Axe and Slash away from her, Tanis goes to the Hicks for help. After securing Reilly and Jonesy for additional backup, the group goes to the Rez for a big cookout, where Tanis' superior cooking skills are making Axe and Slash rethink their decisions. Amidst the discussion, "degen all-stars" including Alastair, Sled Ted, Rat-ass, and Jivin' Pete show, scaring Axe and Slash back into Tanis' arms, and starting a donnybrook that ends with Tanis and her allies victorious . When the Bay brothers are reported to be returning to Letterkenny for hay season, everyone wants to throw them a party, including Tanis, as they are part native. Wayne heads off a rivalry by inviting Tanis to the celebration at the farm, which she agrees to, bringing fireworks . At the party, she invites Wayne into the barn, but he drives to visit Rosie instead, who tells him she is breaking up with him to move to Vancouver . After this, Tanis and Wayne become involved, and go as a couple to Ron and Dax's wedding. They are eventually put off by each other's personal habits, however, and realize that they will not work as a couple in the long term, splitting up . She brings the Natives back to Letterkenny to battle when Hard Right Jay makes an appearance in town. He invites them to join his group, but at the same time calls her Sacajawea and otherwise insults them. The Hicks join the Natives to drive his group out of town . Relationships Tanis interacts frequently with the Hicks, the hockey players, and the Skids in Letterkenny. Although she begins as an antagonist to all three groups, as the series progresses she finds it useful to be on better terms with them, even dating Wayne. Wayne Wally warns Wayne and the Hicks to stay out of the way of Tanis, who is his estranged daughter. Tanis, however, inserts herself into their midst by burning down the new produce stand which they have been building. Wayne, looking to put an end to their campaign of destruction, pays her $5,000 to settle the Skids' debt with her, although not without a fight that begins when Katy comes to Stewart's defense . When violence fails to change Wayne's mind and allow the Natives back in Letterkenny, she tries to appeal to pity, showing how the young and the old on the Rez could use the proceeds from the dart sales. Wayne is unmoved. Tanis then produces a three-legged dog—and another three-legged dog. Wayne agrees to let them sell in the farmer's market parking lot on Saturday mornings . Tanis is attracted to Wayne and flirts with him when he comes to the Rez for cookouts, or to defend the hockey players, and when she encounters him in town, as at McMurray's hot tub party . They get together and Tanis gets pregnant , but she has an abortion. She tries to tempt him into another liaison at the Great Day for Thunder Bay party at the farm , but Wayne remains faithful to Rosie—only to have her tell him she is moving to Vancouver . As a result, Tanis and Wayne date briefly, and she accompanies him to Ron and Dax's wedding . A long day together, however, convinces them that they are too different to work as a couple in the long run . Stewart Tanis makes a deal with Stewart to sell the Skids cigarettes for cheap, 10¢ each, provided they are for private use and not resold. The Skids renege on this agreement immediately, however, selling them to children for $1 and arousing her anger. She confronts Stewart and Devon and they prepare to scrap, but she is interested in the money, and begins a campaign of destruction around Letterkenny . Wayne pays her off, but she is never on good terms with the Skids thereafter. She discovers that the Skids, under the guise of F.A.K.U., have been stealing mailboxes and committing other petty vandalism around town, knowing that it would be blamed on Tanis and the natives. She goes to the basement to confront him, but Gae steps in to defend Stewart and Roald, surprising Tanis and leading her to back off. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Gallery Category:Characters